YUNJAE stories
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YUNJAE fanfiction/comedy romance/school life-Yaoi/shounen ai. What? What? What?


**YUNJAE STORIES**

.

**Pairing**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Genre**

Comedy romance/school life

**Length**

.

.

Storyline © **giaoneesan**

.

**Disclamer ::** Anything belong of GOD

**Warning ::** **DLDR, Shounen Ai, BL, typo dlllllllll…**

.

.

.

**YUNJAE**

.

.

"Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku tapi dengan satu syarat." tegas sosok namja bermata musang dengan sebuah seringai membingkai wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong menatap sengit sosok seniornya itu. Wajah dipadu dengan mata kecil seperti musang serta senyum memuakkan yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai aneh menurutnya. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Atau kau lebih memilih berlari keliling halaman sekolah sebanyak lima puluh kali putaran, karena tidak berhasil mendapat tanda tangan sang ketua dewan sekolah yang terhormat Jung Yunho?" tanyanya lagi sembari menaik turunkan kedua alis matanya.

Sial, kenapa sih Jaejoong harus terjebak dengan namja aneh macam Jung Yunho? Padahal semua teman-temannya tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun saat meminta tanda tangan orang ini.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ini adalah hari ketiga masa orientasinya di sekolah CheongShin. Sekolah yang sangat elite dan terkenal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau masa-masa orientasi itu adalah masa penyiksaan bagi siswa-siswa baru yang akan masuk sekolah terkenal itu. Terlebih sekarang yang ia hadapi adalah ketua dewan sekolah sekaligus namja paling popular di sekolah CheongShin. Itupun katanya sih!

Tapi kalau menurut Jaejoong, Jung Yunho itu tidak lebih dari seseorang yang menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan di seluruh belahan bumi ini.

"Kenapa melamun? Ku beri waktu berfikir tiga detik. Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Hana

Dul

Se…

"Arraseo! Arraseo!" tahan Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan hitungannya.

"Good. Anak pintar." Pujinya membuat Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka.

Bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman. Yunho lantas berjalan memutari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia menggosokkan telunjuk pada dagunya sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Tap

Kedua mata berbeda pancaran itu saling berhadapan. Jaejoong bisa melihat sesuatu mencurigakan terselip dalam mata musang itu. "Y-yaa! Senior ssi, apa syaratnya? Apa aku harus membersihkan sepatumu dengan menjilatinya? Atau memijat pundakmu? Atau membelikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Atau me_"

"Menciumku."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Namun beberapa detik kemudian suara pekikannya sanggup terdengar sampai tembok besar China. "MWO? YAK! MICHINGOYA?"

Yunho menggeleng. " Tentu saja tidak. Kiss me here K-i-tt-y-joo-n-gie-baby!" katanya sambil mengeja nama di dalam kertas besar yang menggantung di leher namja cantik itu.

"Shierrooooo! Aku menolak mentah-mentah!"

"Apa enaknya mentah? Kenapa tidak matang saja Joongie baby."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. menjijikan."

Huekk

Hahahahaha…

"Kitty Joongie baby, boojaejoongie, kitty boojae, Bojae kitty Joongie baby. Eotthe?"

Mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, Jaejoong lantas berbalik hendak berjalan pergi. Ketika suara bass yang seperti halilintar itu membuat awan hitam tiba-tiba mengepul di sekitarnya.

"Satu langkah pergi dari sini, tidak ada tanda tangan. Lari keliling sekolah lima puluh kali, mendapat memo hitam dan bullyan dari dewan sekolah sampai tiga bulan kedepan, menjadi pesuruh untuk anggota dewan."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya sendiri. Bunuh diri, tidak ada pilihan. Si Jung itu benar-benar licik. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Jaejoong menghitung jemarinya dan bergumam pelan menentukan nasib mana yang akan dipilihnya. Sementara laki-laki berkulit tan yang menjadi salah satu dewan sekolah itu masih menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari calon adik kelasnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong berputar kembali. Pundaknya melemas. "A-apa tidak ada pilihan syarat lainnya Senior ssi?" tanyanya.

Yunho langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Rasanya benar-benar mengasikkan mengerjai adik kelasnya itu. Lihat saja bibir merahnya yang mencebil.

"Arraseo. D-dimana a-ku harus melakukannya?"

Yunho dengan wajah angkuhnya telah menujuk bibir hatinya yang sexy itu. Does eyes Jaejoong terbelalak. ia menggeleng tanda penolakannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang tersenyum seratus watt.

'Andwee! My frist kiss. Oh No!'

"Ciuman, baru tanda tangan." Tegas Yunho.

"T-tapi… Kau hanya boleh melakukannya dalam satu detik. Awas kalau sampai mengambil kesempatan. Akan kupukul kau senior ssi."

"Aku tau. Sudah cepat tutup matamu. Kita buat the best ever moment." Jaejoong menatap tidak suka saat mendengar itu. Dia bersumpah setelah resmi menjadi siswa di Sekolah CheongShin nanti. Lihat saja, ia pasti akan membalas dendam pada Jung Yunho. Ingat saja itu.

Meskipun sudah kesal setengah mati, Jaejoong akhirnya menuruti ucapan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menutup kedua haselnya. Menunggu Yunho menciumnya.

Yunho sudah berdiri tepat didepan Jaejoong. Ketika lidahnya menjilat kedua belahan bibirnya sebelum menerkam benda kenyal di hadapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya seketika. Laki-laki pemilik iris musang itu sudah memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua kepingnya juga terpejam seperti namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Sudah belum? Kenapa lama sekali sih. Aku pegal!" keluh Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Merusak moment yang sudah dipersiapkan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Yaa… aku mau ke toilet senior ssi. Cepat lakukan. Cuma satu detik ini."

Aishh

cherry

PUK

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi mulus Jaejoong membuat sepasang doe eyes itu terbuka dan bibir cherrynya membentuk bulatan yang sangat imut. Mata musang itu menatap tajam seperti menembus langsung kedalam lensa bening Jaejoong. Hingga dalam hitungan moment yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh Kim Jaejoong, laki-laki bermarga Jung itu telah mengecup bibir plumnya.

Muuuuuuaaaachhhhhhhhh!

'Andweee…..'

Ini namanya bukan hanya mencium tetapi menyedot bibir sampai benar-benar full. Jaejoong syok, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tetapi namja musang itu tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya. Bagaimana ini.

Hah

Sudah lebih dari satu detik..

'Eommaaaaa!' jerit Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia menggeleng sambil terus mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh. Tetapi yang ada, tubuh Jaejoong sendiri yang seperti terkena gaya grafitasi. Hingga Jaejoong yang justru tejengkang jatuh kebelakang dan tubuh Yunho yang menindihnya.

Masih dengan kedua bibir yang menyatu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Hah

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan bibir cherry yang sudah membuatnya lupa segalanya itu. Niatnya hanya ingin mengecup saja. Tapi, sungguh. Rasanya benar-benar manis dan nikmat, sangat sayang untuk dilepaskan begitu saja.

Uhuk, uhuk,

Hoekkk

Yunho mengernyit begitu Jaejoong berpura-pura muntah dihadapannya atau memang kenyataan seperti itu? ia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Diraihnya note kecil dari tangan Jaejoong lalu dibubuhkannya sebuah tanda tangan besar dengan simbol love yang cukup menonjol di sampingnya.

"Jja, sudah selesai. Selamat Kim Jaejoong, kau lolos mendapatkan tanda tangan ketua dewan yang paling tampan Jung Yunho. Dan ini untuk hadiah plus dariku."

Muahhh…

Yunho tersenyum bangga setelah memberikan kecupan bibirnya di atas note Jaejoong. "Sampai jumpa kitty boojaejoongie baby…." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlalu pergi.

"YAKK! Dasar beruang jelek, mesum, kurang ajar, idiot. Tunggu pembalasanku. Awas KAU!" teriak Jaejoong kencang.

Yunho, namja itu hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik. Senyumnya melebar meskipun tidak ditunjukannya pada namja cantik sedang marah-marah padanya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa... Yunho!"

"Yunho oppa sangat tampan! Yunho oppa keren. Pangeran idamanku."

"Yunho oppa jadikan aku kekasihmuuuu! Oppa Saranghae."

Jaejoong mendengus saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti itu. Ia menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolah. Untung saja masa orientasi sekolah telah berakhir sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu terlalu sering dengan sunbainya yang mesum dan licik macam Jung Yunho. Kejadian tanda tangan itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya sampai kapanpun.

Duk

Terlalu sibuk berjalan sambil menunduk, membuat Jaejoong menabrak seseorang di depannya. Namja cantik itu meraih dahinya dan mengelusnya. Terbuat dari apa sih dada orang itu sampai sebegitu kerasnya. Batinnya mendongkol. Laki-laki cantik itu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kalau berjalan itu pakai mata Kim. Dasar bodoh."

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah di hafal betul milik siapa. Urat-urat di pelipisnya berkedut seketika saat seringai jelek itu kembali dilihatnya terlontar di sudut bibir hati milik sunbaenya. "Yak, kau yang bodoh. Dimana-mana itu kalau berjalan memakai kaki." Balasnya menantang. Mata musang Yunho memicing. Seringainya pudar begitu saja.

"Oh, kau sudah berani melawan seniormu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau manusia dan aku manusia. Kita sama-sama alumni di sekolah ini. Jadi tidak masuk akal aku harus tunduk padamu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah, kau pasti belum mandi bukan. Wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek. Kau membutuhkan air untuk membasuhnya. Seperti ini."

Byurr

Jaejoong gelagapan. Air itu benar-benar tumpah dan mengguyur tubuhnya. Membuat seragam yang di pakaianya basah kuyup.

Bagus. Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh emosi. Mata besarnya melotot tajam pada namja berwajah kecil di depannya itu. "YAK! Jung Yunho sialan! Kemari kau akan kuhabisi."

Yunho mendengus keras. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat tangan Jaejoong mengepal di udara siap menjatuhkan bogem padanya. "Rasakan ini Jung! Mampus kau!"

SETT

Bruk

CUP

Semua mata di koridor sekolah itu membelalak.

Bukanya sukses melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan anggota dewan sekolah itu Jaejoong malah terpeleset lantai yang licin karena bekas air yang mengguyur tubuhnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang posisi Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong jangan ditanya.

Mereka terjatuh dengan sangat elite.

Posisi yang sangat cocok untuk couple valentine sekolah.

Yunho yang memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mereka saling berciuman.

Suiittt

Suitttt

Siulan menggema di sepanjang koridor. Membuat kedua namja yang masih terbaring di lantai itu langsung tersadar.

Jaejoong membelalak syok. Matanya yang besar semakin melebar. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengusap-usap bibirnya. Lagi-lagi si Jung kurang asam itu mencuri second kiss miliknya. Setelah first kissnya sekarang ciuman keduanya harus kandas di telan namja itu lagi.

'Eommmmmaaa!'

Jaejoong tidak rela setengah hidup.

Apalagi melihat Jung Yunho justru menjilat-jilat kedua sisi bibirnya.

Yatss!

Namja musang itu benar-benar membuat Kim Jaejoong gregetan. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong ingin mencubit-cubit pipinya, menjambak rambutnya dan mengoyak-oyak wajah kecilnya yang seperti alien itu.

Ehemm!

Suittt

Suittt

"Yah Jaejoongie, pinggangmu ramping juga!"

"Kulitmu mulus sekali Jae…."

"Kau itu namja apa yeoja eohh?"

"Kim Jaejoong jadi kekasihku yukk! I lope Youu!"

Mata doe Jaejoong yang tadinya di penuhi amarah membara, tiba-tiba meredup ketika melihat wajah teman-teman sekolahnya yang menatap kearahnya. Ia mengernyit dan langsung merunduk begitu menyadari apa yang tengah dilihat mata-mata itu.

Seragam basah yang di pakaianya memperlihatkan seluruh bentuk tubuh Jaejoong. Bahkan ia terlihat sama saja dengan tidak memakai baju.

Malu.

Merasa terekspos.

Jaejoong semakin merundukkan kepalanya.

"YAK! SEKALI LAGI ADA YANG BICARA DAN MENGOMENTARI KIM JAEJOONG, AKAN MENDAPAT EKSEKUSI DARI DEWAN SEKOLAH YANG PALING TAMPAN JUNG YUNHO!"

Set

Heeh?

Mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap ketika menangkap apa yang di pandang nya. Semua orang memalingkan wajah mereka. Bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat dirinya. Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Tetapi ia lebih terkejut saat si musang Jung Yunho tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. "Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini Kitty Joongie baby, boojaejoongie, kitty boojae, Bojae kitty Joongie baby…"

"Chankan! Kenapa kau memanggilku sebanyak itu?"

"Kenapa mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membawamu ke tempat yang aman dari mata-mata berbahaya."

Meskipun masih super bingung, Jaejoong tetap mengikuti Yunho, sunbae yang tiba-tiba menjadi pahlawan tanpa topeng di pagi hari.

Jaejoong menatap papan nama ruangan yang di masukinya.

'_Only Board Members'_

Oh Jung Yunho membawanya ke ruang pribadi dan khusus untuk dewan sekolah?

Dilihatnya namja Jung itu mengobrak abrik loker di dalam ruangan. Senyum lebarnya mengembang saat berbalik dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri diam mematung di tengah ruangan.

"Jja.. kita ganti bajumu dengan ini. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti." Lalu tanpa meminta izinpun Yunho sudah melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja adik kelasnya itu. Menanggalkan baju yang basah dan kotor itu dan melemparnya ke atas salah satu meja.

Ia juga memakaikan Jaejoong baju kering dan baru yang beberapa saat lalu di ambilnya. "Sudah beres!"

Jaejoong merunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sudah memaki dan mengatai seniornya yang ternyata sangat baik hati tapi tetap sombong ini.

"M-mian…"ungkapnya sangat lirih.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lebih baik kau memberikan ucapan terima kasih padaku karena sudah menolongmu hari ini. Hey.. Jaejoongie. Tidakkah kau merasa kalau saat ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk melakukannya?"

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat wajahnya seketika. Moment? What?what? what?

"Bagaimana kalau ucapan terima kasihnya di ganti ciuman saja?"

Baiklah! Sudah cukup. Apalagi melihat si Jung itu menaik turunkan alisnya seperti Shinchan saja. Tokoh kartun yang paling Jaejoong benci dan sebal.

"YAK! KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU HAH? KENAPA KAU MENGINGINKAN THIRD KISS KU EOH? Ciuman pertama dan keduaku sudah kau rebut. Sekarang kau mau mengambil ciuman ketigaku? ANDWEE!"

Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya menutupi bibir kissable miliknya dari jangkauan mesum sunbaenya itu.

Jung Yunho menyeringai. "Hey. Biasanya kalau kau mencium seseorang sampai tiga kali berturut-turut, di tiga tempat berbeda, maka sudah dipastikan orang itu akan menajdi takdirmu."

Mata Jaejoong melebar dengan cute nya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wah bisa gawat kalau sampai si Jung ini mendapatkan ciuman ketiganya.

"WOW! Ada beruang lewat!" teriak Yunho.

"Mana? Mana?"

CUP

Kena kau Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat wajah syok Jaejoong. Bibir cherry itu bahkan membuka tanpa menutup lagi setelah menerima satu kecupan singkat dari sunbae mesumnya.

"Eommaa! Bagaimana ini? GAWAT JUNG YUNHO sudah menciumku tiga kali berturut-turut. DIA AKAN MENJADI TAKDIRKU! ANDWEE!"

Dengan wajah merana Kim Jaejoong berjongkok di lantai ruang dewan dengan Yunho yang sudah bermuka merah menahan tawa.

Aigo!

Sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong ini bodoh apa innocent sih? Masa percaya begitu saja apa yang di katakannya. Benar-benar mengasikkan menggoda namja ini. Akhirnya Yunho ikut berjongkok di hadapan jaejoong.

Tangannya terulur mengelus surai lembut namja manis itu.

"Yaa… jaejoongie. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" usul namja musang itu sukses mendatangkan wajah syok lagi dari sosok cute bersurai almond di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus berpacaran denganmu?"

"Eoh… kan sudah takdirnya."

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong lalu mengerjap. Perkataan sunbaenya tentang takdir kembali terngiang di telinganya. Sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan sebuah keputusan besar di ambilnya.

"Arraseo. Kajja kita berpacaran."

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu duduk saling berhadapan. Dua cangkir teh bercawan tersaji di meja menemani suasana sore yang indah dengan pamandangan senja di langit yang bertaburan warna jingga dan violet.

Sosok pemilik bibir cherry itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sementara namja di depannya yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati justru tertawa sambil menatap lekat wajah menawan yang menajdi lawan bicaranya.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, tukang mengibul dan memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tidak heran aku terpedaya huftt!"

Lagi tawa dari bibir hati itu terdengar.

"Kau saja yang mudah di tipu. Hahaha…"

"Aish! Yak Jung Yunho. Kalau kau menertawakanku lagi kita benar-benar akan bercerai. Aku akan mentalak tiga dirimu!"

Tapi namja tampan bermarga Jung itu malah tertawa semakin lebar. "Memangnya disini siapa yang berperan sebagai suami eoh? Lagi pula Kitty Joongie baby, boojaejoongie, kitty boojae, Bojae kitty Joongie baby kita kan sedang bernostalgia? Kau terlalu serius menanggapi segala hal."

Bibir cherry itu hanya mencebil.

Mati kata.

Tidak berkutik.

Sebal.

"Arraseo. Hanya saja yang membuatku kesal itu. Kenapa aku selalu tertipu olehmu? Dan lagi.. jangan sebut panggilan yang aneh-aneh itu di depanku."

Jung Yunho tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan sosok yang tengah mencebil. "Meskipun aku tidak membodohimu, menipumu, atau membohongimu. Meskipun kau juga tidak membenciku, menaruh dendam padaku, atau menuduhku bermacam-macam, pada kenyataannya Tuhan selalu punya jalan untuk mempertemukan kita. Dan Boojae sayang, aku benar-benar sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah seseorang yang dipilihkan untuku saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Dasar perayu ulung!"

"Ya.. ya.. perayu ulung. Tapi Boojaejoongie suka bukan?"

Keduanya tersenyum. Hingga tangan Jaejoong terulur dan membungkus tangan suaminya. Saling menggenggam dan menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Dari awal, mereka memang sudah berjodoh. Mau seperti apapun cara perkenalan mereka, mau saling membenci atau saling mendendam, tetap saja ujungnya sama.

Bersatu.

YunJae….

**.**

**.**

**YUNJAE STORIES**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Hah… ini FF jadinya absurd bangetttt! Awalnya mau ngetik lanjutan ring of destiny, eh… nggak sengaja nemu ini documen yang terlantar. Nggak ada judul dan udah dapat 700 kata.

Sayang kalau di hapus. Alhasil ngelanjutin yang ini. Hehehe…

Makasih yang udah mampir yah.. yang nagih cincin, bentar lagi kelar chp 4 nya. Htm siap posting, tapi nunggu waktu yang tepat. Apalagi yah?

Terima kasih buat semuanya.

Gia ^^


End file.
